english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Josh Keaton
Joshua "Josh" Keaton (born February 8, 1979 in Hacienda Heights, California, USA) is an American actor, voice actor, singer and music producer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back to the Future (1991-1992) - Jules Brown *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Young Michael (ep12) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Baker (ep22), Bones Malone (ep9), Darren (ep7), Mike (ep9), Nate (ep22) *Ben 10 (2007) - Dean (ep33), Hector (ep42), Kid (ep42) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Eitan (eps1-16) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Wilbur Wright (ep4), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Hal Jordan/'Green Lantern', Manhunters *Sym-Bionic Titan (2011) - Ian (ep15), Teenager (ep15) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Moon Boy (ep44) *Transformers: Prime (2010-2013) - Jackson "Jack" Darby, Cannon Gunner (ep56), Con#1 (ep1), MECH Navigator (ep9), MECH Surgeon, Soldier (ep23), Starter Guy (ep11), Tailgate (ep12), Trooper (ep37), Trooper#1 (ep28), Trooper#1 (ep64), Trooper#2 (ep28) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Shiro *Young Justice (2012) - Black Spider (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Flash, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) - Flash *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Orion *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Charlie Carbone *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Green Lantern *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Green Lantern 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) - Levi *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Steve Looker 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Chorus *Hercules (1997) - Young Hercules *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam (2010) - Punk *Gesar (2012) - Gesar (16 Years Old) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles (2015) - Kobra Guard (ep3), White House Aide (ep2) 'TV Specials' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Auto T *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Shiro *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Oritel 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Flash/Barry Allen, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Steve Trevor Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Ray Video Games 'Video Games' *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Chayton Black, Additional Voices *Area-51 (2005) - Crispy *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Robin/Dick Grayson *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Eitan, Koby *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Eitan, French Male Shop Assistant, Koby, Paris Boy *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Dishonored 2 (2016) - Howlers *Guild Wars (2005) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Nightfall (2006) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Aquaman *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Young Graham *Knack (2013) - Lucas *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Green Lantern/Hal Jordan *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulking *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - New Destroyman *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Lonestar *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Tick Tock *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Spyro *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Spyro *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Amazing Spider-Man *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - New Goblin/Harry Osborn *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Ultimate Spider-Man *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Valerian Mengsk *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Valerian Mengsk *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Saylew *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Gez Addar, Lane Ferow *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Jack Darby, Vehicon Car, Vehicon Jet *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Cyclops 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Talcott Hester (Teen) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Young Hercules *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Tomesso *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Major Ocelot *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Young Revolver Ocelot *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Mizuki *No More Heroes (2008) - 7: Destroyman *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Nankobo Tenkai *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Tiffan Delacroix *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Lann Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2017. Category:American Voice Actors